


Hope for the unknown

by HufflepuffWeebo96



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffWeebo96/pseuds/HufflepuffWeebo96
Summary: Damian Wayne cross paths with an unknown girl, during one of his patrols as Robin in the slums of Gotham and saving her from some thugs. As the unknown girl and Damian's eyes met each other. Either of them knew that their lives will forever change and intertwine with each other from then on.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bart Allen & Damian Wayne, Bart Allen & Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Batfamily Members & Justice League (DCU), Batfamily Members & Other(s), Batfamily Members & Wally West, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne/OC, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, OC/OC, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Hope for the unknown

~Prologue Chapter~

“Hurry, this way before they catch up to us."

Said quietly by a little girl that was around the age of eight. She wore a beige prisoner outfit, very- short milk chocolate brown hair, and Heterochromia iridium eyes (right eye is green and left eye is blue) to the two older twin boys, who nodded at her. They look around the age of ten, very-short dark auburn hair, hazel colored eyes, and wearing the same outfit as her. They ran fast and far through the vast forest while they escape from the hell hole place that they were kept in most of their lives and away from the people who tormented them there. 

"Watch out!"

Yelled one of the older twin boys to his twin and the little girl as they ran between the trees to dodge the bullets shot towards them. They heard yells and commands of the individuals, who tormented them in the hell hole place, were chasing them.

“Capture them! Dead or alive, do not let them get away!"

“Over there, I see them!”

The children continue to run until they came to the end of the forest. The children began to panic as they heard the people chasing them getting closer until they saw two of their tormentors coming to their sights.

"There you are X-260, Y-261, and Z-262. It was not very nice to run away from us."

The children stared at the tall male wearing a black combat outfit with dirty blonde buzz-cut hair, tan skin, and a crazed look in his eyes. 

"Thank you, General. For a terrific job finding X-260, Y-261, and Z-262."

The other person was a semi-tall male wearing a scientist outfit with messy short black hair, glasses, pale skin, and had a crazed looked in his eyes as well.

"Of course, Doctor."

The General replied to the Doctor and then made a hand gesture that made his soldiers appear along with their weapons ready and surrounding the area. The children took a few steps back as the Doctor slowly walked closer towards them. 

"The three of you are such naughty children to run away from us again. Naughty children who run away need punishment."

The twin boys pulled the little girl closer to them as they kept looking at the Doctor.

"Although, if you come with us now. I promise not to give a harsh punishment to the three of you."

The Doctor said with a crazed smile after the children. The little girl scans the area to find a way out of their current dilemma but could not find a way out. The little girl looks towards the twins as they had the same thoughts and an idea that she had too. 

**“GO TO HELL!”**

The twins simultaneously yelled while the little girl spoke at their tormentors. 

"We are never going back to you or that hell hole place again!"

The male scientist sighed and frowned at the children. 

"*sighs* I guess that you three have left me with no other choice."

The Doctor said and stared at the three kids then turns to the General and gave the go-ahead to capture the children.

"General, I believe it is time for the children to return to Cadmus." 

"I believe that you are right, Doctor." 

The General replied and gave a crazed smiled at the Doctor, then he looks back at the children. He smirked in response and raised his automatic snipper gun pointed directly towards the children. The other soldiers followed his movements and raised their rifles as well. After a moment of silence, the general and soldiers began firing bullets towards the children.

The children huddled closer together and grasping each other hands with their eyes closed as the bullets came flying towards them. The flying bullets were stopped and deflected by a green force field protecting the children. The children quickly open their eyes and saw a man covered with a green light, protecting them from the bullets. The man was not alone as there were five other individuals with him. 


End file.
